Truth
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: I hate summaries... but anywayz this is a V/B get together, call this a "three years before the androids saga" if you will


Disclaimer: This is what I have to say before you start reading. I do not own dragonballz (not that my fic is that great) so my story is likely not true. I just made it up because nobody really knows what happened between Vegeta and bulma. And I like to give my version of their love story. Of course this is my first fanfic or else it would have been about something completely different. Bulma and Vegeta are by the way my favourite DBZ couple.  
  
lala thoughts (cursive) 'lala' spoken words (Between the ')  
  
TRUTH  
  
Bulma looked at the wrecked energy reflecting bots, they are to broken to fix. Searching for components to build new ones she wanders of. He's out there training, wrecking my father's bots. Bulma thought of how persistent he was with becoming a supersaiyan. Somehow there was this small admiration for his honour though; he wouldn't stop training until he was strong enough to beat the androids. Bulma couldn't quite identify with the decision made by the Z-fighters. Why didn't they just use the dragonballs to find the androids before they were 'online'? But there was no need in listening to me, I am a woman, what would a woman know about fighting. No, I will be just ok right here, fixing bots. Bulma shrugged; maybe it was better this way. They could go and kill themselves and I will be just fine. They have a point though, there is not much time to locate the dragoballs and then find the location pinpointed by the dragon. If they got to the place where the dragon said they would be, then maybe the androids would be online already and they would be... to late.  
  
Vegeta evaded the blast easily. It was no fun working out with just 3 bots. He stopped evading, turned around and blasted the energy ball from its position. It faded and his exercise ended. I need more bots to work with. I shall go see if that woman is ready with the other two. Vegeta softly landed on the floor, turned down the gravity and opened the door.  
  
'Woman!' Vegeta's voice echoed trough the house. 'Woman!!' More louder this time. Bulma sighed and yelled back: 'What is it?' -'I need more workout gear, are you finally finished with those damn bots?' Bulma walked into the room he was standing in. 'If you were patient then maybe those bots would be finished by now!' -'Hmpf, just give me something to work with, or put your 'dad' to work.' 'He's not here, mum and dad are at a science fair in the U.K.' -'If Barbie doll is not here then who is going to cook my dinner?' 'Make it yourself.' Just as Bulma wanted to walk to the tech-invention-room, she felt a breeze rush through her hair. Vegeta stood in front of her, smirking. ' Speaking of food made me hungry.' he said, without clearing the smirk from his face. 'I guess you have to cook now.' Bulma was getting kind of agitated and replied that she was too busy. ' You have hands right? Use them!' Vegeta raised his eyebrow. He grabbed her arms and lifted her from the ground. 'That is no way to speak to a prince.' Bulma closed her eyes. He wasn't hurting her. No, he was actually gentle. It was strange that with his great power he didn't crush her. Vegeta watched her closing her eyes. She didn't shout at him or looked at him angrily, she just sort of hung there. Fastly he came to senses again and put her back on the floor. 'Just cook, woman.' -'Fine I'll make your freakin' dinner.' Bulma angrily walked to the fridge. Took out an easy fix meal and put it in the microwave. She waited until it started beeping, pushed a button and took the meal out. Still looking angry she gave it to Vegeta. 'Here you go, the forks and knifes are over there.' Vegeta thought she might have super speed as well, because when he looked at the forks and then back to where she was standing, she was gone. 'Hmpf.' Forks? A Saiya-jin prince does not need any forks. He could eat fine without them, if he knew how to open the weird food package. It was much like the food rations in Frieza's army, so he opened the package where it said: open here.  
  
(A while later in the tech-room) 'Hi babe' Yamcha walked in the room. Bulma, who was in a bad mood sighed deeply. 'Sorry, didn't know that I disturb you so much' Yamcha said, feeling kind of unwanted. 'No no, I am working on these bots' She said to him 'and I can't get them fixed. I am in a bad mood though, someone just ruined my day.' Yamcha, who already knew who caused her moodiness, asked her (just to be sure), If he was the one who ruined her day. 'No but you are working on my nerves at the moment.'  
  
Vegeta was outside doing some flight exercises. He heard voices coming from the tech-room. The voices became louder and easy recognisable. The woman and her baka human boyfriend Yamcha. Vegeta smirked; they were having a verbal fight again. Now he could fly away and not listen to the unnecessary arguments. But Vegeta stayed, floating, hearing the words. He listened to the pointless argument, not able to tear himself away. But why? Did he want them to stop? Or did he want them to go on like that for hours? Vegeta realised he was floating, listening, doing nothing. He slowly flew backwards, then turned around and flew away from capsule corp.  
  
Yamcha went through the café-door. He saw a nice young woman sitting at the bar. She has the same hair as Bulma, he thought. He then noticed it was a familiar face. 'Marron!' he yelled at the beautiful looking woman. Marron turned around and smiled. 'Hi umm... , Yamcha! Yamcha went to sit next to her. 'So where is your 'girlfriend' ' Marron said with clearly emphasizing on the word 'girlfriend'. Yamcha lost his smile and said softly that they had a fight. Quickly to avoid any unwanted reactions, he ordered a bottle of beer. So he's free. Marron's blondy smile grew wider. She tried to look concerned and turned her smile into a twisted frown. 'I'm sorry, here let me buy you a drink.' Yamcha gladly took the offer and drunk his own beer to make space on the bar. He wondered what Marron was doing here, so he asked her. 'Oh well, I usually go to another café, but the door was closed.' -'Oh' he responded, still wondering what she was doing in café's. The stars began to shine and the sky became darker. The moon and the stars now only lighted it. Marron kept buying Yamcha drinks and of course Yamcha drank them all. He became dizzy of them and found that Marron was getting more pretty by the glass. 'You're beautiful, you know that?' Yamcha said with a strange tone in his voice. Marron, obviously hearing that every day, answered her usual response. 'I know.' She looked at the drunken guy sitting next to her. ' Come on, let's get you home.' Yamcha didn't argue and let himself be taken by Miss pretty.  
  
Bulma looked at the half fixed bots. I am such an idiot. He just came to see me, and I totally freak out on him. I've got to do something. She decided to go and see him. When Bulma got to his house, the lights were off. Before entering the hallway, she first checked her watch. 01:00, I hope that's not to late. Maybe I'll just crawl into bed with him, he'll see me in the morning. She softly climbed the stairs and opened the bedroom door. A dim light shone inside. First Bulma had a smile upon her face, now I can make up to him while he's awake. But then her smile quickly faded as it came, because what she saw angered her so much that she slammed the doors, while all the pictures of Yamcha and her were shattered.  
  
Yamcha awoke. 'What was that?' Marron asked him. 'Another pretty girl' he said, still drowsy of all the drinks. Another pretty girl? Oh his girlfriend! Well she won't be back for a long time. 'Pretty girls, all these pretty girls.' Yamcha murmured before he slept in again.  
  
Bulma ran back to capsule corp., crying, angry and confused. Why did I stick to him? I knew he was going to fall for that baka woman. Cheating asshole bastard. She began to cry even more. Her eyes were totally blurry when she was back in her own house. She slowly walked to the balcony door and pushed it open. The wind blew her hair back, showing her red eyes, drying her tears. Leaning against the balcony edge she thought things over. I can let go. I just need time, but I will let go. He'll hurt me again if I don't. I can be free. Bulma closed her eyes 'free'  
  
When Vegeta returned to capsule corp., a great while later, the voices were gone and there was only silence. Then suddenly he heard a soft 'hiss crack'. Vegeta looked at the place the sound was coming from. He felt Bulma's ki. He saw her opening balcony door. He lowered his ki, even though she couldn't sense him anyway. What is she doing awake? He thought, knowing that she usually went to bed early. Bulma walked to the balcony edge. When a soft breeze blew her ocean blue hair back, he saw that she had been crying. Vegeta flew closer, but still staying out of her eyesight. He had never seen her crying before, she always kept very strong for human girl, but now she was...weak. He saw that she closed her eyes, so he flew closer, but stayed in the shadows. He heard her say 'free'. Then suddenly she opened her eyes and noticed him. 'Vegeta!' Vegeta didn't hide anymore; she had seen him. And so he went from the shadows into the light. He flew to her and landed on the balcony floor. He then crossed his arms and studied her. Bulma's red eyes slowly faded to normal colour. Vegeta wondered why she had been crying. It must have been bad or else she would have just been angry. He stood there, just staring at her. Bulma tried to look happy and stared back with a faint smile. 'You look silly.' Vegeta said, realising it was stupid to say. She now smiled a little more. 'I guess so.' fighting himself not to care, he said: -'What happened?' When Vegeta asked her that, Bulma felt the sorrow come back to her. She gave a soft sob and then tears filled her eyes again. She pushed herself against Vegeta and started crying. He didn't know what to do, so he just put his hands on her back. She stopped sobbing and looked up to see his face. 'He hurt me' She said to answer his question. ' That baka?' Bulma nodded. With his own rough voice he said: 'I can kill him for you if you want.' -'As much as I hate him right now, I can't let you do that.' Bulma said lightly, knowing that he always talked like that. Vegeta, who was still holding Bulma, let her go and wiped a tear from her face. 'Go to bed.' He didn't know why he said that, but he did. He then stepped back and wanted to turn around to fly away, but Bulma took his hand. 'You can go through the door, come with me.' She guided him inside the living room. 'I think that it is indeed wise to go to bed.' After saying that she walked to the door. A feeling of deja vu came over her when she wanted to push the doorknob. Bulma turned around. Vegeta was still standing there, watching her leave the room. She smiled and walked through the open door.  
  
Yamcha woke up, having a huge headache. What happened? He looked beside him and noticed Marron. 'Oh no!' Yamcha jumped out of bed, feeling very dizzy. His headache became worse and he suddenly remembered...everything. 'No, no, no. I did not do this.' Marron awoke of his screaming and laughed. 'Do what? Have a little fun?' Yamcha swiftly got dressed remembering that Bulma had been there. 'Leave Marron!' He said, giving her all of her clothes. Grumpily she also got dressed and then walked to the door. 'It was fun while it lasted.' She said grinning at him. 'Just know that I won't be back if you reject me like this.' -'Fine, now leave will ya.' She went downstairs and left Yamcha alone. What was I doing? I'm such an idiot. And Bulma was here. I am really an idiot. He ran downstairs opened the door and ran outside, without closing it again. The light shone in his eyes making his headache return, but he ignored the stinging pain. She has to take me back. I love her. She must take me back. Oh my Kami what have I done?  
  
The next morning, Bulma woke up, truly feeling free. She felt strong and could do anything she wanted to. She jumped out of bed, walked to the closet and picked out a nice 'happy' outfit. It was a blue dress that matched her eyes and hair. Bulma sighed, of happiness. She didn't know why she was in such a good mood, but it did not matter anyway. Happily, she (sort of) floated downstairs. Vegeta was there. Looking at her strangely, he asked (somehow with caution) if she would make him breakfast. 'Ok.' He then got a stranger look on his face when she danced to the fridge and took out a large amount of food. She then prepared it, served it on a plate and put it on the table. 'Enjoy your meal.' She smiled at him and took a piece of the giant sandwich. 'You are in an awful good mood today, may I ask why? -' Sure you can.' She replied not losing her wide smile. 'I am just really, really happy. And you know why? Because I am free. I am free and single and ... did I tell you I was free?' -'you did.' When she almost had finished her sandwich, the doorbell rang. 'Oeh, visitors. Cool.' She ran to the door and opened it. 'Oh hello' Vegeta heard her say that. Her voice was different. He was curious, so he walked towards the door. -'Please, Bulma take me back. I need you. It was a mistake, I was drunk.' -'Oh, well that is your problem now.' 'My problem?' -'Yes your problem. You have drinking problems.' The tone in her voice was definitely not serious. 'Well, I'll see you around then? Okay?' After saying that she coldly slammed the door shut in front of his nose. 'Bye bye.' She turned around and bumped into Vegeta. 'Oh hi, didn't see you, sorry. Free Vegeta, totally free.' Vegeta noticed the smile on her face was not gone and that she was still in her great mood. Then suddenly she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She giggled, walked past him and left the hallway. What was that for? Vegeta followed her into the kitchen. 'Woman, what do you mean by free?' -'Very easy, I have broken up with Yamcha, so that means I am single and I am free.' 'Oh.'  
  
Yamcha fell to the ground. No. Useless baka that I am. I should have never gone to that bar. I should have never had a fight with Bulma. I should have never... Wait a minute. Vegeta was there, and Bulma was strangely happy. Would they... No that's disturbing. He then remembered the gravity chamber explosion and the things that Bulma said about Vegeta. Words floated through Yamcha's mind. 'I had a dream about Vegeta... He's a pretty good kisser.' Kami, it must be true. I guess she has a right now. He stood up and depressed he walked away from the door.  
  
Bulma was still smiling at Vegeta. Vegeta thought of the fact that she could have eaten too much tranquillisers. 'Are you on drugs?' Surprised by this question she answered: 'No, why?' -'Usually you would be mad and shouting in a time like this.' 'Well I am not on drugs. Can't I be happy?' Vegeta shrugged, turned around and walked towards the door to train outside. 'Hey Vegeta?' He stopped but said nothing. 'Thank you for last night. I like talking to you.' -'I am late with training so if you are finished talking then I am going.' 'Can I come with you?' -'It's your lawn.' 'Okay then.' She then jumped from her chair and walked after him through the door to the garden. Vegeta looked at Bulma, she was still smiling. He then powered up so that sand was whirling around. The sand did not reach Bulma as if he planned it that way. Vegeta wanted to fly away but Bulma stopped him. 'Hey! You said I could come with you!' -'I didn't say anything.' 'Yes you did.' -'Fine.' Angrily he grabbed her and lifted her from the ground. 'So where are we going?' She asked playfully, now lying comfortably in his arms. -'I am going to train somewhere and you wanted to watch. So if you shut up, woman, then we can finally leave.' With a simple 'ok' she let him carry her to wherever it was they were going.  
  
They had been flying for a very long time and Bulma was getting kind of bored. She looked up at Vegeta to see his grumpy face. 'How long does it take for us to get at your training spot?' Vegeta sighed deeply. -'Stop talking, it is bad enough that I took you with me without you yapping all day long. As a matter of fact I do not even know why I took you with me.' Bulma was still in her 'happy' mood and didn't pay attention to his response. 'Could you at least tell me where we're going?' No answer. 'Ah, come on. What's so bad in telling me. Is it a secret spot? If so you have to blindfold me or else...' -'Fine woman, I shall tell. Just stop this conversation thing ok? It is a small Island directly ahead of us.' 'Is that all? Can't you tell more about this Island?' Vegeta now looked at her. She could read the irritation in his eyes and stopped talking. However she didn't stop looking at him. I suppose he's not such a bad guy. He's just shaped by the past life he lived. He's something like...hard on the outside but deep inside he also has a soft spot or something like that. That spot probably lies very deep. I wonder if anyone could ever reach it. 'What are you looking at?' Vegeta snarled at her, finding it uneasy to have her in his arms. -'Nothing.' She took her gaze of him and fixed her eyes on the ocean that was now appearing. We are a long way from home. Kami, where are we going?  
  
Finally after many hours Vegeta landed on a small island the size of a section in capsule corp. not larger than a football field. 'You're going to train here?' Bulma said looking at the nothingness that surrounded them. Vegeta didn't answer to her question but lifted himself from the ground and flew of to the other side of the island. There he started to kick air and testing his agility by shifting from one side to the other and then to another side. Bulma soon got bored by watching Vegeta whoosh around and started kicking air herself. Vegeta noticed this but said nothing at first. He stopped moving and watched her moves. If she was to be trained she could actually become stronger than she is now. Bulma realised he stopped his training and stopped too. 'What are you looking at?' Vegeta smirked. 'You. What do you think you are doing?' -'Training, like you.' Bulma said feeling kind of offended. 'What for? To take on the androids? You know you will never be able to get as strong as me to defeat them.' He sarcastically pointed out. -'What if I am able to get stronger than you? And what if I wanted to take on the androids? What do you care?' Bulma started to punch the air as if she was proving her point. 'Stop doing that, woman. I do not want you fighting.' Bulma giggled and teasingly said: 'That is so sweet of you Vegeta. I didn't know you cared about me.' 'That is not it! I just do not want you walking in my way on the battlefield.' Bulma kept on teasing him -' You may say that, but I know what you truly mean.' Vegeta was becoming more irritated and growled. He did indeed not want her to become hurt but he denied it to others and thus to himself. He began to talk again. 'Besides your moves are completely wrong and you are to slow.' He then disappeared and reappeared in front of her. ' If you were strong and fast enough you could have seen me flying.' Vegeta was now standing very close to Bulma. She inhaled his scent. It smelled like sweat but there was something different about it, something not unpleasant. ' I like your smell.' She said dreamy. -'What?' Vegeta had a shocked look on his face. -'I'm sorry. I'm just saying something, don't pay attention to it.' Bulma said when she realised she was saying it out loud. ' I am going to train, woman, so do not interrupt me with silly questions.' With that he turned around and flew to the other side of the island again. Oh dear I suppose he's thinking at the moment that I like him but I don't. Do I? I mean he's cute and masculine and all but he's evil. She then remembered the dream she had before the purple haired saiyan told them about the androids. If he truly kisses like I think he does then maybe he's not so evil after all. She laughed and grinned widely when Vegeta looked irritated her way.  
  
Time passed by. Bulma could only be amused by the moves that Vegeta made. She had watched him closely and reckoned a pattern in his strange 'whooshing'. When she stopped paying attention to him she realised that the island was smaller. It now was the sized down to half of the football field it used to be. She noticed that the water closing them in and would soon devour the rest of the island. It was getting dark too. But Vegeta kept flying around, kicking air and punching the sky. Suddenly he flew up so he was now floating above the endless bleu. He then dived with enormous speed into the ocean. Waves began to form where Vegeta had gone under. They splashed the island leaving nothing dry on it. Not even Bulma. 'Great I was already feeling like swimming anyway.' Her great mood disappeared into the waves. 'Vegeta! Could you at least warn me about your bath!' She screamed angrily at the dark spot under water.  
  
Vegeta swam to a place were he could float in the water without being disturbed. That woman is really annoying. She distracts me. I should not have taken her with me. But I did. Why? What does she want? What do I want? He thought things over carefully down there in the dark water. He thought of Bulma and the Earth. He did not know why he cared for staying on it. He also thought about Goku. Kakarott, I shall destroy him! Vegeta released an energy ball towards the ocean floor. I cannot seem to end his life. He should bow down for me. Goku the low class warrior had angered him much. He had a weak hart but he was quite powerful. Maybe he has gotten so powerful because of his bond with that nagging human woman, Chi-chi. If I were to be 'bonded', perhaps I too could become a supersaiyan. Vegeta shook his head. Bubbles floated to the surface. No, what am I thinking. Even if it would work, who would be my mate? Vegeta still felt Bulma's ki; it was weakening. He also felt that she was getting closer.  
  
It wasn't exactly warm anymore so Bulma started to shiver. The wet clothes did not dry in the last bit of sunshine. 'Vegeta!' She screamed once more. 'Vegeta!' I really need to go home. I'm cold.' There were no ripples on the surface showing that Vegeta was actually there. The dark spot had disappeared too and even it was there she could not see it because of the falling darkness. The sandbank (as what she called it, although it was not made out of sand but hard brown rock) was now not bigger than her own living room. Where could he be? And how can he stay under water for so long? I don't think that's normal, even for a saiyan. Maybe he's hurt and can't come up? Then I should go rescue him. No, what am I thinking he's probably just training like this. Bulma looked at the water that was closing her in. I'm worried. What if he's injured? Ok I'll give him 5 minutes and then I'm going after him. If I disturb 'his highness' with training then I'll just point out that I want to go home. So Bulma waited for those 5 minutes without seeing Vegeta coming to the surface. 'Ok. I'm going in.' She said to herself when she ran into the water. It was cold and salt. She inhaled deeply and dived under water. She couldn't see much because only the moon shone on the ocean and there was no other light that lit the water. Bulma tried to go as deep as she could but soon had trouble with oxygen. Before she went up she saw Vegeta hanging in the darkness with eyes shut. At the surface, she swam to above the place where she had seen him. There she dived in again as fast as she could. Quickly she swam to Vegeta's shadow. When she got to him, his eyes were still closed. She shook him softly. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked back and pointed her finger to the surface. She then wildly began to swim up because of the oxygen shortage, not getting any further. Vegeta grabbed her waist and pulled her up very fast using his flying capability. When water did not surround them anymore she gasped for air. They were now high above the ocean. Vegeta had taken Bulma in his arms again. 'Thank you, Vegeta.' She coughed. 'I don't think I'd made it if you hadn't help me.' Vegeta grumbled. 'Silly woman. Don't get yourself into trouble next time.' -'Trouble? I thought you were hurt or something. I came to check up on you.' 'I can handle a little water. After all I am the strongest in the universe.' He replied trying to be his own grumpy self, but it did not work that well. Bulma chuckled. 'Fine be the strongest and the toughest. I just want to go home. Can you take me there?' She looked at Vegeta with the sweetest smile she could get on her face. He said nothing but did what she had asked him.  
  
It was now midnight and according to Vegeta they were close to capsule corp. Bulma had asked him many times how long it would take for them to get home. Every time he had said: 'we are almost there'. 'Vegeta? What were you doing there in the water? The only answer she got was 'training'. Bulma looked at his face; it had a troubled look on it. It's strange that even though he hides his feelings, I can see what he's feeling. 'Besides training.' she said. There was no response. 'You must think when you're doing nothing. What were you thinking?' -'I don't think.' Again a short answer. ' That is impossible. It's scientifically proven that everybody thinks. Unless there is something about saiyans I don't know, you think.' She said with a serious look on her face. 'Whatever I was thinking it is none of your business.' Vegeta said with a rough but soft voice. Bulma did not spoke more after she said: 'You're right'. Vegeta stared blankly ahead of him. Not paying attention to the shore that loomed up in front of them. Baka human woman, of course I was thinking. She keeps prying into my personal affairs. What is she gaining at?  
  
When they were back at capsule corp. again, you could see that it was already getting lighter. The sun would soon be up. Bulma and Vegeta had not slept that night, so Bulma had fallen asleep during the flying trip in Vegeta's arms. He had not noticed that she was asleep until he wanted to put her on her feet. He saw that her eyes were closed and decided to not disturb her. So he flew to the balcony and softly opened the door. He then carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Before he wanted to go away he could hear her say that she had a great time, even with the water thing. Vegeta left her there to sleep.  
  
The next morning Bulma was up early. She had this strange feeling to see Vegeta before he started training. Of course, he's already training. I'll go check the garden. She ran outside without eating breakfast. 'Vegeta!' Bulma yelled at the pod. She looked through the round window and bounced on it. Vegeta stopped moving and looked her way. Then suddenly an energy ball hit him on the back. Luckily Vegeta was prepared for this so the ball didn't move him a bit. An angered look began to form on his face. He turned down the gravity and slammed the button for the door. 'Woman! Can you not see I am training?' He walked towards her and again lifted Bulma from her feet. She smiled and said: 'have you eaten breakfast already? Cause I thought that maybe you were hungry. I could make you a sandwich?' He lowered her so that her toes could touch the ground. Before he put her full weight on the ground, he first waited a little while. When she was back on her feet, she walked inside the training pod. 'Are you having trouble with the machinery?' She inspected the console when she asked him that question. 'No.' His answer was short as usual. 'So do you want something to eat?' She now turned around and looked at Vegeta, who was still standing outside. 'I have already eaten.' She is distracting me. I should be training. Why can I not tell her that she should leave? 'Bulma...' He was stopped before he could say more. 'So are we using names now?' Bulma slowly walked around the pod's centre. What is she doing? When she was hidden behind the pole in the middle she spoke again. 'I remember that you always called me woman.' Vegeta did not respond. Bulma popped her head out from behind of the pole and looked at him with a smile. Vegeta walked towards her, inside the pod. 'Vegeta, I have been thinking' He was now standing in front of her. 'Maybe you... or perhaps... we could always.' She stuttered. -'Speak your mind, woman.' He said agitated, because her presence was intoxicating to him. She sighed. 'I think that I should. Oh what the hell.' She pushed herself against Vegeta, took his head in her hands and kissed him. Vegeta felt a rush go through his entire body. What is this feeling? He kissed her back, embracing her with his strong arms. It must be an emotion but which one? Bulma stopped, looked at his face and smiled. It had question marks written all over it. 'What?' He asked not finishing the sentence. As if she knew what he was thinking she responded 'Love'. Love? It must be like when she still was dating that baka Yamcha. 'Love is a weak emotion.' Vegeta protested. 'I must not love.' Bulma chuckled. 'No, sorry. Can't do.' She put her hand on his chest. 'You kissed me back. You must love or else you would have pushed me away.' Vegeta grabbed her wrist and tried to do so. But he could not push her away. He only felt the need to pull her closer. He then let go of her arm, turned around and walked away. 'But Vegeta...' He interrupted her before she could say more and said 'No'. I have enough of this denial of him. With that thought she ran after him. 'Damn you Vegeta!' Bulma jumped in front of him and pushed herself up to Vegeta once more to reach out for his lips that met hers in a deep kiss. When they both stopped kissing Bulma took his hand and led Vegeta inside of the house. She didn't let go of him until they were in the living room. 'Let's go upstairs.' She said, while she was pulling him towards the staircase. Vegeta did not resist, not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
Bulma sighed and curled up in Vegeta's arms. 'I love you, Vegeta.' She said contentedly. Vegeta looked at the woman that embraced him and grinned. 'You are mine now. You are my mate.'  
  
A few weeks later Bulma felt a little sick and decided to stay in bed. So she slept most of the day not bothering all the work she still had to do. Vegeta wondered where Bulma was, since he hadn't eaten that morning and Bulma woke up early enough to make him breakfast. It was now almost 14:00 and there was no sign of Bulma wandering through the house. Vegeta went to go and look for her. When he came into the tech-room he found only her father. 'Where is Bulma?' Vegeta asked him coldly and roughly, practically snarling at the old defenceless man. 'Oh, I think she is still sleeping.' He replied. Vegeta growled and gave another order. 'Get your mate to fix me something to eat. I am hungry.' With that he turned around and paced out of the room. Mr. Briefs sighed and shuffled towards the door. 'Dear.' He shouted. A blonde haired woman appeared from a corner in the hallway. 'What is it?' She said with a high-pitched voice. 'Could you make Vegeta his lunch. And when you're finished, would you check on Bulma, she has been sleeping for a very long time now.' The blonde woman replied an 'ok' and walked to the kitchen. When Mrs. Briefs had given Vegeta his lunch she went upstairs and opened Bulma's door. 'Honey? Are you ok? You have been sleeping for so long, we thought you could be sick.' She walked to the bed and looked at Bulma. 'Don't you think it's time to get out of bed?' Bulma opened her mouth to speak. 'Mum, I don't feel so well today. Just let me sleep ok?' -'Sure honey.' Mrs. Briefs left the room to leave Bulma to sleep.  
  
Almost a year later: 'Dad! Could you take care for little Trunks while I'm going to the store? I have to get some baby food, because we are all out.' Bulma shouts. A voice comes from the tech-room. 'Sure Bulma.' The man that said this emerged out of the shadows in the hallway. Bulma gives the baby that laid in her arms to the man with the cat on his shoulder. 'Thanks dad. I'll be back soon' -'No problem' Mr. Briefs replies. 


End file.
